<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>人造梦 by thanks2uneway (heavysnow)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957132">人造梦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavysnow/pseuds/thanks2uneway'>thanks2uneway (heavysnow)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tackey &amp; Tsubasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:26:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavysnow/pseuds/thanks2uneway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Imai Tsubasa/Takizawa Hideaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>人造梦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>新的轮回开始了。
</p><p>商议演唱会的会议室，端上茶水来穿着崭新制服的女性staff红着脸要走了泷泽的签名，双手虔诚接过以后，冷不防被今井翼话头截住，“请让我也给签个名吧。”<br/>
“那，真是非常感谢了呢。”<br/>
今井翼取过那张挺括的硬卡纸，泷泽字写得幼稚，眼下写得倒是很齐，圆滚滚的，很难令人想到出自一个俊秀的青年之手。</p><p>他一笔一画，在字与字的缝隙之下，加上了自己的名字，将纸交还。<br/>
个人打头阵的时候太多，偶尔一起签些什么，无非横着并排，竖着并排，干巴巴地把名字搁在一起。既不押韵，也不关联。令人灰心的一件小事。<br/>
好在确认器材来来回回跑动的人很多，总有只剩出演主角在同个房间里的时候。今井翼握着咖啡杯末端，刚欲起身，泷泽便惊觉接过，细细烫干净，然后按下按钮，等待新一杯epresso滴净。<br/>
他侧脸丰神俊朗，太过凌厉的线条被岁月侵蚀，留下温润的线条，今井翼退三步站在原地，耳边响起恶魔的声音说，“要接吻吗？”<br/>
于是他听到自己真的问，“接吻吗？”<br/>
“可以。”泷泽背对他答。</p><p>泷泽实际不怎么笑，舞台上微微扬起嘴角，眼里亮晶晶的，满载多年练习的高超技巧。今井翼得承认他受教颇多，无论看多少次，心脏都仿佛被击中。</p><p>严格意义上只是个单方面的亲吻，今井翼勾住泷泽脖颈，细细地吮下去。三十代男人干燥的死皮硬邦邦地戳在柔软的舌头上，一点点痛，并不剧烈。<br/>
泷泽十分配合，掌心在他背后轻轻地拍抚，远看真像一对爱侣。<br/>
门口有重物落地的声音，今井翼却完全没有要停的意思，直到两个三十代过半的嘴唇都变得红润丰满，细碎的交叠才算是完成。他放开攥得很紧的胳膊，端走了那杯热气腾腾的黑咖啡。<br/>
讨论重新开始，进来交涉的工作人员才换成他们比较熟悉的那位老道的上了年纪的先生。<br/>
十五周年了。是命运吧，让他们相遇。<br/>
所以肯定不会是你的，门外的十八岁哭红眼睛的小姑娘。<br/>
即使不可能是我，那也不会是你。<br/>
今井翼正魂游天外，泷泽的声音入耳，一把将他拽了回来，手中的咖啡在摆手间翻了自己一身。<br/>
可能是黄了泷泽新的好事必然要付出的代价吧？<br/>
咖啡已置久，没那么烫，隔着布料咕噜下滚的时刻，在冰凉的室内竟有几分暖意。<br/>
“你怎么还在发呆，烫坏了吗？”泷泽恼怒地掀起衣服下摆，今井翼乖乖抬手，任泷泽剥光他，替他擦干，然后又气急败坏地给套上新衣服。</p><p>从舞台上蹦着出场，high到第三首，馆内的尖叫声响彻馆顶。<br/>
其实欢呼声够多，也会变成噪音。沉默着打Call，开始MC，行云流水的玩笑掉落在地板上。<br/>
每说一句，泷泽都更跳脚，眼睛已经大笑到几乎成一条缝，今井翼远远地看不明白，但大概明白他在演。<br/>
还没有被秀酱睡过呢。要加上油腔滑调的语气，再添点真的不甘心。<br/>
每一天醒来，我都在想为什么不能长久地停在梦中。</p><p>演唱会落幕，两个人汗津津地去洗漱。浴室隔着透明的浴帘，仍然能看见对面的轮廓。<br/>
水珠滑落身体，互相摩擦的躯体也要生热了，今井翼稍稍退开一点，低着眸只能看见对方微微抿成直线的唇，一派平静。<br/>
“可以了哦，今井桑。”<br/>
最后通牒。</p><p>胡闹一番踏上生日会的路途，千秋，第二天刚好又是泷泽生日，凌晨吃一顿两人夜宵，刚好也不必处心积虑如何推脱工作人员。<br/>
今井翼在热腾腾的烤肉桌面前趴着睡着了，醒来时已经不在店中。柔软的床铺熟悉，被他睡姿逼到床脚窝着的人更熟悉。<br/>
他翻下床，从包里取出准备已久的卡片，工整地摆在床头。泷泽白得要命，只是月光透进来照着的额头也皮肤光滑，生命力旺盛而好看。<br/>
只是他欲亲吻而不得的东西，对方不需要，一切便失去了意义。<br/>
凌晨四点踱出同性友人的房子，即使是小道记者都懒得再写。今井翼回头又望了一眼，泷泽所在的公寓隐在夜色里，究竟是一片黑暗中的哪一块呢。<br/>
新的一轮结束了，下次巡回又是梦的开始。</p><p>未免太被包容了，有时会产生被爱的错觉。<br/>
恐惧最甚时今井翼选择一路飞奔离席，最终泷泽在厕所隔间找到捂住耳朵蹲成一小撮的他，将他拥进怀里安慰时，究竟又是怎样的心情呢。<br/>
隐藏着微小的爱意吗？</p><p>泷泽秀明，读作相方，写作爱而不得。<br/>
如果要加一个批注，今井翼想添上世界上最遥远的，也是最互相理解的。<br/>
正是因为太了解了。</p><p>递出的生日贺卡背面，秀美纤细的字体写着，但愿长醉不复醒。<br/>
“是什么意思？”像一句中文谚语，泷泽疑惑地扫了一眼，将目光放回今井翼眼中。<br/>
「愿我沉浸在你的温柔之中，再也不要醒来」，今井翼想，却狡黠地笑答，“泷泽真狡猾呢。想听这种程度的告白，没有平常请客的那种餐厅可是不行的哦。”<br/>
他知道吗？他知道的吧。</p><p>记忆中久违的再次两人进餐，发生在意义非凡的迈入三十代。<br/>
提前喝了一点儿的今井翼拼命想着话题，语无伦次从今天天气真糟啊，吐槽到刚刚过来的路面积水真多啊，向来酒品良好诚恳倾听的泷泽都只字未答。<br/>
只在今井翼伸手到他面前挥舞时，泷泽低声说，“我也没有爱别人。”<br/>
末了又轻轻地加了句，“也可以算我们一起过一生。如果你需要的话。”</p><p>他知道。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>